Dalaran Magocracy
The Dalaran Magocracy is a Kirin Tor sect, devoted to the time-honored Kirin Tor traditions of a magocracy based on the governing principles of meriticracy and democracy. Mages eager to serve the Kirin Tor are encouraged to contact members of the Magocracy at any time, as the growing order is on the lookout for skilled magi who believe in the founding principles of the Kirin Tor and wish to act as a force for good and reconcilliation. The order's membership has been enjoying rapid growth under the experienced leadership of Archmage Entilzhà Firesong, though they remain selective, desiring to identify the right candidates to serve as the foundation of a lasting order. Members are encouraged to freely indulge in historical, magical, and other forms of research, with the only banned fields being the obvious necromancy, as well as demonology. Largely remaing out of the political sphere, and focusing instead on historical pursuits, tactical operations, magical research, and the recovery and study of magical artifacts, including the Quel'dorei stave dubbed the Scepter of Suramar, which Firesong recovered while leading a team of Kirin Tor during a monthlong effort while still with the Magus Senate. However, the powerful central crystal (the artifact assembled resembles a naga trident, with crystals atop each point), infused directly with energy from the Well of Eternity, is highly reactive around other magical objects and thus needed to be stored far from Dalaran. Only Firesong and a few others know of this location, which is heavily shielded and warded in several manners, making the Magocracy the only sect of the Kirin Tor with access to the whole of the Scepter and freedom to study its ancient secrets. Position on the Sin'dorei While largely disengaged from political affairs, the one notable exception would be the Sin'dorei matter. The Magocracy holds the view that all Sin'dorei currently in the Violet Hold should be released, unless a direct connection to the theft of the Divine Bell can be proven, in a fair and open trial, and that free Sin'dorei should be re-admitted to the city in some fashion, supporting a return to Dalaran's prior status as a neutral city. This view is not held by all members of the Magocracy, and is not used as a qualification for acceptance. This view strongly contrasts the militant view held by current Kirin Tor leader Jaina Proudmoore, whom ironically was granted her position due to her ability to show restraint in the face of adversity in Theramore, as foretold by Khadgar. Proudmoore certainly wouldn't want a public discussion of that fact and given that the Magocracy is a small sect, there have always been divergant voices within Dalaran, and Archmage Firesong has for ten years served as a loyal Kirin Tor, securing the Scepter of Suramar, which otherwise likely would have fallen into Sin'dorei hands, risked his life on a daily basis on the front lines during the battle for the Isle of Thunder and continues to loyally carry out the mandates of the Six, and the order hopes in time to persuade other members of the council, Khadgar in particular, to replace Proudmoore as leader is she does not assume a more rational state of mind. Firesong recognizes that any resolution of the Sin'dorei matter, or replacement of Proudmoore as leader, would need to come from within the Council of Six. He freely voices his opinion on the matter, one that many Kirin Tor share, but has given assurances that no sensitive information will be passed to the Sin'dorei and that the loyalty of the Magocracy is to Dalaran and Dalaran alone. This divergance between the view of the Magocracy and the Kirin Tor government allows Firesong flexibility in pursuing his personal goal of uniting the elven people under one banner. The Magocracy also utilizes their unique position within the Kirin Tor to facilitate the transfer of written communication between Sin'dorei prisoners in the hold and their relatives in Quel'thalas, after appropriate screenings of course. Such gestures serve to temper the more militant Sin'dorei factions from acting against Dalaran, so the divergant position of the Magocracy aids the Violet City in a certain fashion, and Firesong and his allies hope that with time cooler heads will prevail and Dalaran will return to a neutral political role. The Magcracy have also stated that they would welcome a return of only the Sin'dorei, with the other horde races remaining excluded except for an ambassador plus diplomatic staff, if such was the will of the Six. Philosophy and Interests The members of the Magocracy view themselves as traditionalists, placing great value of the Kirin Tor as a magocracy governed through the principles of meritocracy and to an extent democracy, views which contributed greatly to the break from the autocratic Magus Senate. The Magocracy seeks out Kirin Tor whom set themselves apart in terms of intelligence and the ability to advance magical theory in manners that prove practical, as well as those with a knack for locating and unlocking the potential of magical artifacts. The order also pursues apprentices with gifts in these areas, and has an active apprenticeship program and places much value on the training of its less seasoned magi. Operating under the belief that a limited. diverse, and cohesive unit can benefit the Kirin Tor more than a larger more chaotic one, the Magocracy are selective regarding recruiting. Advancement in all of the permitted schools of the arcane is encouraged, but special emphasis is placed upon the schools of Illusion and Abjuration. What the Magocrats lack in size, must be made up for in stealth capacity, shielding, and the ability to escape situations before being overwhelmed, while striking carefully and strategically. Thus, the faction seeks magi who are strong tactical thinkers, with or without direct orders, and passionate Illusionists and Abjurists. The order also invites Spellblades and rangers to join their ranks, as these rare and valuable assets have long served Kirin Tor interests. The Magocracts do not view themselves as superior to other Kirin Tor, rejecting elitism and recognizing the contributions of all Kirin, holding the belief that each serves in their own unique way, and that diversity is strength. The Dalaran Magocracy has had no formal contact with the Magus Senate of Dalaran, the former sect of Archmage Firesong and others among their ranks, since the Magocracy broke away from the latter unit, disillusioned by a power-hungry leadership which shunned Dalaran tradition. The sects appear to both prefer a lack of contact, and engage in separate operations, the Magocracy in service of the Six, and the Senate in service of their leadership. Relations deteriorated over a dispute regarding the loyalties of low-ranking members, and Firesong is not on speaking terms with any of the Senate's leadership. Confident with the strong foundation and growth the Magocracy is enjoying, it's believed the Senate leadership, whom to many fancy themselves the Council of Six, view the growing order as a threat, desiring a monopoly on Dalaran, as well as speaking on behalf of the Kirin Tor. The Senate has been reported to have claimed that that Magocracy has issued threats against Senate members, while the truth is that Dalaran Magocracy members are under standing orders to ignore the Mague Senate, until the latter order proves it is capable of civil conduct. The Magocracy believes neither order is authorized to speak on behalf of the Kirin Tor, only the Six may do that, and Firesong has ordered that members avoid confrontations but also do not yield to the Senate's illusion of "ownership" of certain parts of Dalaran, including the Purple Parlor and Archmage Vargoth's chamber, where the Inner Council of the Senate meets. The Magocracy makes use of these areas, and the rest of the Violet City they call home, as it suits their needs, regardless of Senate presence. The Order does not target Magus Senate members as prospective recruits, but judges all who express interest based on their merits, regardless of previous affilitation. The Magocracy is heavily committed to its less experienced members, viewing them as powerful minds in tthe making, and will often hold lectures regarding the schools of the arcane and historical subjects to assure their skills develop with the proper foundation, as well as arranging apprenticeships with more seasoned magi. Recent Actions The Magocracy recently completed a successful deployment at the Dalaran crater site, seeking to put an end to sporadic forsaken raids which have weaked the flow of arcane energy from the ley nexus to the aerial city, over open water. At the request of the Six, the order was deployed to both strengthen the arcane flows, assuring Dalaran does not plummet into the sea, and put an end to the Forsaken raids. The Magocracy team put an end to the raids by driving the Forsaken raiders from their base at the Slugeguard Tower, and caputuring several plague cannons, which were moved to an isolated location and safely decontaminated. Mana output was restored to normal levels thanks to both frequent channelings conducted by the mages, and the efforts of additional summoner apprentices the order saw safely to the site from the Violet City. The Dalaran Magocracy is gearing up for it's next mission, which involves the transfer of correspondance between Sin'dorei in the Violet Hold to their relatives, in exchange for the same from Kirin Tor prisoners captured by the Sunreaver Offensive on the Isle of Thunder. Dalaran Magocracy Library The order has recently taken up the task of assembling an official libtary, with the intent of adding a copy of every tome that can be found across Azeroth andf the ruins of Draenor to the collections. Many tomes have been assembled and the Pandaren mage Pishik Ashpaw has been named Arcavist of the library, and will bear responsibility for upkeep of its contents when the volumes are complete. The Magocracy intends to make the volumes available to all members, as well as any whom are friendfly towards the order, as they will not contain classified material. The initial portion of the library is complete, consisting of two volumes and containing all tomes which can be found throughout Dalaran, and includes much hard to find material. Books and inscripitions, anything written of historical interest, from across Azeroth continue to be collected. Submissions from outside the order are welcome. Future Agenda Statements indicate that the order will be deploying to what is believed to be the lair of a powerful, presumablly elven, ancient wizard, though the location has not been disclosed. The likely objective of this effort is to recover any artifacts of interest. The Magocracy has mentioned plans of a deployment to the mana-bombed ruins of Kirin Var Village in distant Netherstorm, and when the time is right plan to send a team to investigate the ruins, and recover anything found of magical or sentimental value which survived the blast incited by former Kirin Tor Kael'thas Sunstrider. Whether the operation has a specific objective remains unclear. It is also speculated that Archmage Firesong may in time seek to utilize the Magocracy to advance his pan-elven agenda, but no known actions yet been taken with regards to this, besides efforts to transfer communincation between those imprisoned on both sides to and from their families. Category:Mages Category:Kirin Tor Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Dalaran Guilds Category:Magocracy of Dalaran